Guide: Mondpriesterin
Die Führungskaste der Kaldorei Im Prinzip ist die Rolle der Priesterinnen im Lore klar umschrieben. Sobald eine Novizin der Schwesternschaft den Rang einer vollwertigen Mondpriesterin erlangt, gehört sie zur "Führungskaste" der Kaldorei. Diese Priesterinnen bestimmen nicht nur die Entwicklungen der Gesellschaft, sondern auch militärische Aktionen. :Valuable as healers during wartime, priestesses of the moon can also use their divine magic spells to hinder or harm the enemy. They are also inspirational leaders and excellent archers.Alliance Player's Guide In der Norm dürfte es daher (nach Allem, was man im Abschnitt zur Nachtelfenkultur sowie dem Kapitel über das Kaldorei-Militär im Alliance Players Guide nachlesen kann) so aussehen, dass einzeln operierende Sentinel-Trupps eine eigene Anführerin haben - die sich jedoch einer Priesterin unterzuordnen hat, sobald diese der Einheit beigeordnet wird oder die Hilfe von Selbiger anfordert. General Shandris hat natürlich auch eine Priesterin Respekt zu zollen, und da Shandris direkt Tyrande untersteht kann eine Priesterin dieser auch keine Befehle geben, welche ihre momentane Arbeit beeinträchtigen. Aufgaben der Mondpriesterinnen Die Mondpriesterinnen sind jene Nachtelfen, die strenggläubig Elunes Lehren unter das Nachtelfenvolk bringen. Viele leben im Mondtempel und beten gläubig zu Elune, jedoch sind manche auch in anderen Städten ansässig. Allerdings sind Priesterinnen keinesfalls schwächlich. Elune ist auch eine Göttin der Schlacht und somit ziehen Mondpriesterinnen auch in die Schlacht in voller Rüstung und stellen ihre Geschicklichkeit mit den Bogen unter Beweis. Die Mondpriesterinnen bilden neben dem spirituellen Link zur Göttin der Kaldorei auch die Offizierskaste der Sentinels und kämpfen zusammen mit ihren Kriegerinnen oft an vorderster Front gegen Orcs und Dämonen. Anders als die Priester der Menschen tragen die Mondpriesterinnen daher oftmals auch leichte Plattenrüstungen. Die Nachtelfen sind als Quasi-Stammeskultur gewiss ziemlich kriegerisch eingestellt - passend zu ihrer selbsterwählten Rolle als Wächter Azeroths im Namen der Göttin.Lynata :Night elf priestesses guide the Sentinels (the night elf army), which is largely female. Druids have nothing to do with being soldiers or leaders of the community or arbiters of law. Druids come and go as they please and are, on the whole, pretty enigmatic characters. Druids do not have authority over priestesses of the moon or the Sentinels. In addition to their duties with the Sentinels, priestesses also provide the necessary spiritual link between the night elves and their gods. Die Nachtelfenpriesterinnen führen die Schildwachen an (die nachtelfische Armee) welche grösstenteils aus Frauen besteht. Druiden haben wenig mit Militär oder Führer der Gemeinschaft oder auch der Rechtssprechung zu tun. Druiden kommen und gehen wie es ihnen passt und sind grob recht eigene Charaktere. Druiden haben keine Autorität über Priesterinnen oder die Schildwachen. Zusätzlich zu ihren Pflichten bei der Schildwache stellen die Mondpriesterinnen auch die Verbindung zwischen den Nachtelfen und ihren Göttern her. Verhaltensweisen :KEIN Nachtelf würde sich Lady Whisperwind widersetzen, denn die Kultur ist bestimmt durch den Glauben. Sie ist über 13 000 Jahre alt.Sie ist die höchste Priesterin Elunes, UND Anführerin der Jägerinnen. Ihr obliegt die Verteidigung der nachtelfischen Gebiete. Mondbrunnen und Tempel, die tiefe Verehrung gegenüber Elune ist deutlich erkennbar. Kein Nachtelf würde je einer Priesterin Elunes widersprechen. Dass eine Priesterin vor irgendjemand salutiert ist MEHR als lächerlich. EINZIG und allein, eine höhergestellte Priesterin kann und wird ihr ggf Befehle erteilen. ALLE anderen BITTEN sie zu etwas. Keinem Nachtelfen würde in den Sinn kommen einer Priesterin IRGENDETWAS anzusagen, das ist schlichtweg undenkbar. ... Ich kann nicht mit wichtigen Anliegen oder persönlichen Problemen zu einer Person gehen die sich anderen Unterordnet. Priesterinnen Elunes stehen über allem. UND ihre Ratschläge sollten nicht bestimmt werden von einem Möchtegernheerführer, sondern alleine durch ihre Bindung zu Elune und ihrem freiem Gewissen.Rillandriel Nachtelfen/Personen die sich an Schwestern/Novizinnin wenden, sollten sie in der Ihr Form anreden oder mit Schwester. Andersherum ergibt es sich wer angesprochen wird. Eine Späherin/Schildwache kann auch mit Schwester angesprochen werden oder aber dem Du. Der Bürger der vorbeischaut und um Segen bittet, wird mit dem förmlichen Ihr angesprochen, um die Distanz zu wahren. Gleiches bei Druiden. Novizinnin sollten ausgebildete Priesterinnen mit Ihr ansprechen oder halt auch hier mit dem förmlichen Schwester. Andersherum bei ausgebildeten Schwestern die die Novizinnin mit du anreden sollten. Schwestern unter sich bleiben unter sich beim Du, in offizielleren Angelegenheiten nutzen sie das Ihr oder die förmlichere Anrede Schwester. Bewaffnung * Vollkommene Platte der Elune: Dies scheint ein Meisterwerk einer vollkommenen Plattenrüstung zu sein. Die Dekorationen sind in Silber und Mithril gehalten, und Symbole für Elune befinden sich an der gesamten Oberfläche.Shadows & Light * Bogen der Elune: Dieser Langbogen ist ganz klar ein magischer Gegenstand. Um sein dunkles Holz befindet sich eine lebende grüne Ranke. Die Bogensehne besteht aus weisser Energie. Wenn ein Ziel ins Visier genommen wird, erscheint ein weisser Pfeil welcher aus Energie besteht automatisch. Indem man die Bogensehne spannt, erscheint ebenfalls ein flammendes Projektil in der Form eines Pfeils. Das Projektil wirkt wie eine flammende Munition, löst sich aber sofort nach dem Angriff auf, ob es ein Treffer war oder nicht. Mondpriesterinnen im Kampf Mondpriesterinnen sind geschätzte Heilerinnen in Kriegszeiten, sie können aber ebenso ihre göttliche Magie nutzen, um den Feinden zu schaden oder sie aufzuhalten. Sie sind ebenso Anführerinnen und ausgezeichnete Bogenschützinnen. Priesterinnen halten sich oft im Hintergrund und beschützen die Verwundeten mit ihren Fernkampfwaffen. Geleitet von Elune sind die Priesterinnen eine moralische Unterstützung für die Truppen, welche ihnen die Gewissheit geben, dass sie geheilt, beschützt oder - im schlimmsten Fall - gesegnet auf ihre letzte Reise gehen werden. Elune Die Schwesternschaft betet, wie der Name bereits sagt, Elune an. Elune ist die einzige wahre Gottheit, die dementsprechend wirklich existiert. Sie ist gleichzeitig eine liebende Göttin aber auch eine Kämpferin, ein Aspekt der ebenso bei den Mondpriesterinnen zu finden ist. So verfügen Mondpriesterinnen ebenfalls über mächtige Kampfzauber nebst ihrem Bogen/ihrer Gleve, jedoch sind dies göttliche Zauber. Schattenmagie, Schattenform und dergleichen, gibt es bei Mondpriesterinnen nicht. Nachtelfen, welche sich solchen Dingen zuwenden, gelten als Kultisten anderer Gemeinschaften. :Elune is revered by those who worship her as the mother of the world, a scion of peace and a protector of all living things. The majority of the Kaldorei strive to follow in her footsteps, though most rationalize their need to resort to violence as the shortcoming of a mortal existence. Even those who worship other powers respect Elune for the unconditional love she gives to all creatures regardless of their beliefs or actions. Though she has never shown herself in physical form on the Material Plane, all the creatures of Azeroth know that were she to do so, it would herald the arrival of a longawaited era of peace. Quellen * Original-Guide * Schwesternschaft von Elune Kategorie:Guides